Star Wars Dark Force
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A Order of the Strongest Sith travel between dementions. Sorry for the dumb summery
1. Rise of a Wrath

Basic off on Star Wars Old Repiblic Sith Inquisitor ending

Starkiller entered the room dress in his armor his lightsaber at his hip and Talon behind him.

"For us to thrive the apprentice Starkiller must die." Said Darth Wyyrlok to the Council. They sat in their chairs with their wraths beside them. Galen saw Darth Revan, Darth Vader with Ashoka, Luke with Kylo Ren and Rey, he also saw Darth Krayt and Darth Marr were also there.

"Really then why haven't you killed him Wyyrlok." Asked Darth Vader mockingly. "Because my masters." Said Starkiller stepping further in the room. "He's weak and fears me. Which is why he think you do his work for him."

Wyyrlok snarled turning to Starkiller as Talon went to stand by her master Krayt. "You have no place here child-.." before he could say anymore Hord spoke. "He have more right to be here than you Wyyrlok." Wyyrlok look shocked. Then Revan spoke. "Both of you can prove your worth. You will fight with no help from anyone but the Force. The winner will be welcome among the Council."

Wyyrlok growled again and moved to the center of the room as did Starkiller. "Fine I will kill this child and truly join the Dark Council." Both of the opponents drew their lightsabers.

They stood their for a moment of silence then red blades clash. Wyyrlok was skilled but Starkiller was clearly the better duelist. Starkiller was more powerful with knowledge that his foe didn't in the Dark side. Wyyrlok was only able to hold him back for awhile. Even when he send lighting at Starkiller it was redirected back to him. Then finally Starkiller send a Force push that send Wyyrlok back into the wall. He got up again then he send more lighting at Starkiller but he knock it aside.

Wyyrlok charged raising his blade to attack again. But Starkiller raise his clawed hand up and Wyyrlok was caught by his power. No matter how much Wyyrlok try to resist he couldn't move. There was few moments then Starkiller launch his own lighting at Wyyrlok. Who fell to the ground in pain his skin beginning to char, after a minute Starkiller stop his assault and look down at his foe who was crawling away. Starkiller was about to move to finish his foe when a hand on his shoulder stop him.

He turn to see Revan. "He's beaten." Starkiller watch as Lord Vader, Krayt and Tulak Hord stood in front of the still crawling Chagrain as the others watch. "Sorry Wyyrlok." Said Krayt to Wyyrlok and with the Force snap his neck.

The people of the room move into a circle around Starkiller. They ignited the blade and held them in a salute. Starkiller was surrounded by red light.

Starkiller look around at his fellows catching Talon eye and a smile from her. "Step forward Apprentice." Said Revan his red blade down while the others were up. Starkiller knelt in from of Revan. "Galen Marek." Revan place blade over Starkiller's right shoulder. "By the right of the Council." He move the blade to the other shoulder. "By the will of the Dark Side. Starkiller Rise as Knight of the Empire." Revan sheath his lightsaber as did the others and held out his hand. Starkiller took it and got to his feet. Revan continue. "You are now a Wrath and equal to the Council. And May I asked you to be at my side." Starkiller nodded. "It would be my honor my Lord." They nodded and went to their seats. Once they sat down Krayt spoke.

"We go to another reality to get some Jedi and Sith artifices kept at the Jedi Temple. Starkiller you and Talon be the one to lead the assault. General Grievous will assist you."

"We will not fail." Said Starkiller and Talon rising together and bowing. "We'll ready our forces at once." The members of the Council nodded. "May the Dark side be with you." They all Said as one. As Starkiller and Talon began to leave the room Krayt spoke again. "You two have our blessings to get married if you want." The two stop and look back at the Council who were smiling. The two bowed again. "Thank you my lords." With that they left the room.

Once alone Starkiller remove his helmet and look at Talon with a smile. She smiled as well and wrap her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss which he returned. When they separated the smiles were still on their faces. Then they went to ready their forces for the attack as the Ark move through the different realitys.


	2. Deceived part 1

Two figures walk through the crowd on Corasant on in armor with a mask on his head and lightsabers at his hip. The other a female a red tattoo skin Twi-Lek wearing a cloak around her shoulder. The Wrath's of the Force Council. The male pull out a device that when lit up showed a message. "It's done." Starkiller type a responds. "Roger that." He then put the device away and spoke to his wife. "Come Talon." She nodded. "Yes Galen." They approached the entrance of the Jedi temple and the force walked with them. As he pass the status of the Jedi he whispered to them. "You serve only yourselves not Force, you hold belief on what you think the Force should be and not what it is." They continue walking Starkiller spoke quietly to Talon. "They hold on to ancient dogma that blinds them and hold them back from life. But we serve the Force and only the Force." Talon nodded and said. "The Force is life to understand it you need live and understand both the Light and Dark. The true power is knowledge of both sides not just one." Starkiller look at her and nodded in approval. "Wise words, my love most wise. Shame that this realty Jedi won't learn the lesson but the main one will."

As they near the entrance soldiers approached them blocking them. Starkiller look the solders for few moments then use the force to augment his speed. Igniting one his lightsaber he slash at the solders in front while Talon shot lighting at the ones to the right as Starkiller throws his lightsaber at the ones to the left then recalled the blade. The solders drop to the ground dead. Starkiller and Talon move on. They heard a sound above and saw Boba Fett a Hand. He nodded and use his jet pack flew up. The other two Wrath's knew he would meet them inside.

They entered the temple as they walk Starkiller sense Jedi around them and above them. He let the Force flow through him building his strength. As they step further in several Jedi Knight ever in the hall or above move so they were in front of the two Wrath's a couple feet away. Then a master walking towards them step in front of the knights clearly in charge. Galen knew his name Mace Windu. This reality version but no where near the master of the Force or the blade as his one in the main universe one was.

The Jedi in this reality were weak because the Sith had been destroyed and the Jedi have gotten blind and weak thinking nothing could beat them. They will be knock down a peg. Starkiller and Talon stop only a few feet away from the Jedi all staring the other. The Jedi not sure what to make of the dark figures before them.

Then the sound of the stolen reinforced shuttle flying towards the temple as well behind it the 5 atmospheric assault lander ships reach the ears of Starkiller as they landed in front of the entrance. The shuttle keep coming and it crash into the entrance way. (And like in Deceived it does the same thing.)

When the shuttle came to a stop behind Starkiller and Talon.

The doors open and the first one to step out was General Grievous, Maul, following him were 25 Shadow Guards, 20 Force Acolytes, a squad of Magna Guards.

From the lander ships outside squads of Mauls and Boba Mandlorions and Stormtroopers. They entered the temple. The Jedi who were stunned as all of this was going on finally seem to realize that they could fight ignited their blades. But Starkiller knew that they could do nothing that matter. With that thought he and his wife ignited their blades and lead the charge.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


End file.
